bookwyrmfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Ryll Shados/To Do List
Attention all Librarians! The official to do list is over here. Leave me a note if you either want to add a new item, or have taken care of an item; need to keep this list up to date, after all. Newest tasks listed first. ---- Things To do First #Reordering of all categories on individual pages: Author, Series, Genre, (any category such as Young Adult comes next), then the In progress and Article Stubs if those exist on the page. #There are three new templates to accompany the Book template. They are Novel (complete removal of publication order data), Series Start (only lists the book following), and Series End (only lists the book preceeding). These four need to be implimented on their appropriate pages. #Any pages that still lack pictures need to have those added. If someone has set up a blank templated page, go ahead and track down the cover art for it and upload it. #Suggest more policies, please! At the moment, as a small wiki, we haven't had need for many, so help us decide on what we need for the future. #Inter-wiki Network: One idea that has been passed around for a while now is finding the wikis for books which have them. For us, this would mean putting a link in the notes section of each book that has a wiki. #Right now, each series has a category page with basic data. I need opinions: do we make individual pages for each series? #Pages for Authors need to be made. #I need for someone to go through all the existing book pages to find the ones that are completed, and then add those titles to the main Library pages. Those pages could also use a bit of reorganizing. Other Things #Make more pages for books. Large series would be very nice, so large expansions can occur. If you have ever read the book, check on to see if it has been made before. If not, make the page the exact name of the book. Put on the author's name, the series name (if its part of one), and either the { {Stub} } template (If you don't care to write the article yourself) or { {In Progress} } (if you will be writing it up). #If someone would care to find me a favicon (the little symbol that goes in the browser bar) it would be appreciated. It needs to be a 16 X 16 .ico file, or easily converted to that format. Link any candidates in the comments below. #If any more experienced wikians know of handy templates they would like, or other bits of code that might be handy, feel free to make them or (if they require admin tools to install or you don't want to) leave a link here of where I can find the source code. #If you can write up articles, please do. Don't worry if you can't remember all the details about a book, its a wiki. Others will come along eventually and add anything you forget, so go for it. Don't be afraid to make mistakes, we don't bite I promise. We know you are here to try to help build up the wiki. #Tell more people!!!!! Please, we're dying to get more users on the wiki. If any of your friends might be interested, no matter how much or little time they have to put into this project, please we'd love to have them. #Calling all people with a sense of humor! I myself, rather like the notion of WikiFauna. I'd very much like it if people would like to come up with personalized versions for here, or even just import some of the ones from Wikipedia so we can see them and alter them further down the road. #For the moment, all book reviews are going to be stored in blog format, until something permanent is figured out. If you wish to write a book review to go wih an article, write up the review in a blog with one of the following formats (or something akin to them): "Title," a review; Book Review: "Title"; My review of "title." Please be sure to mention which specific book you're reviewing by the complete title, so that it can be found and attached to the article in question when a format is finally decided upon. That's all for now. Leave a message after the beep! *BEEP* Category:Blog posts